Please Pass the Chaos
by xrokkuriix
Summary: What happens when a buncha characters get invited from a famous guy for a dinner. Please R&R. Beware of some randomness.
1. Author's NoteDclaimer

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY ALREADY-OWNED CHARACTERS/THEMES/WHATEVA IN THIS FIC! Totally, dude. Lol. Anyway, if you want a short summary of the WHOLE FIC, lookit. If you don't want any spoilers, please go to the next chapter.

Okay so there's this mystery guy who invites a bunch of characters from various realms(from Kingdom Hearts to Xiaolin Showdown to One Piece to even such obscure shows as BoBoBo-Bo Bo-Bo!)and eventually, disputes become tense, and everything eventually becomes...well...chaos! The mystery guy also ends up WANTING this to happen, because what he actually wanted to do was lure each character from their own dimension because each has one special item he needs to conquer them all. Sorry for the drama, sometimes I just...get caught up in the moment. Lol.


	2. One PeiceXS Prolouge

Okay yahh…same thing(whenever I say DISCLAIMER please refer to chap. 1. Anyway, onto the fic! Da-la-laaa!

Oh, and also, anyone who thinks fics like "Team Rocket…Succeeds!" or "Smash Life" are "too happy-go-lucky", then you read the last chapter for nothing. This story can get a little random, or a little…weird. You'll see what I mean.

Luffy is at sea.

"Hey Nami! You gotta come out here! There's a wonderful breeze and everything!"

Nami comes outside, she was making a map.

"What? You KNOW I don't like to be interrupted while I'm making my maps."

"No, for real! This is one of the greatest days I've ever seen!" Luffy protests.

Zolo comes out of the bedroom, he was resting. "Too perfect…"

Nami says, "Zolo, you're being WAY too melodramatic. You always are…you should stop watching so many soap operas."

Zolo says, "Err…I…have no clue what you're talking about!"

Luffy notices something floating in the water. It's shiny, but clear surface glints in the presence of the sun. Luffy stretches his arm to get it.

"HEY! Guys! It's a letter in a bottle!" Luffy exclaims.

Nami and Zolo rush over. Zolo grabs the bottle, pops the cork with his sword, and shakes out the note. It looks fresh, like it was only dropped into the sea a few minutes ago. Nami grabs the note from Zolo, to make sure that his drama-level doesn't go any higher, and reads it.

"'Dear Luffy, Zolo, and Nami,

If this is someone other than the three mentioned above, please put this message back in this bottle, cork it, and set it out to sea once again. If this reader is one of the three mentioned above, I am glad you have received this note. I am inviting you to a party at my mansion. It will have music, dancing, food, and much more. However, as this destination is quite far away and I see your only means of transportation are a boat and your own feet I have provided a faster source. All you need to do is say the word "Onuuke" and the rest you will find out. I cannot reveal any more, as the information in the wrong hands will do more than give them knowledge. I wish you luck.

-Ryuu Onuuke'"

Luffy, overexcited with numerous thoughts, says, "Well, what are we waiting for! Onuuke, Onuuke, Onuuke!"

Suddenly, a portal-vortex-thing opens, with swirling colors of dark blue and purple. It is big enough for roughly an elephant to fit in. Luffy, being as ecstatic as he is at the moment, does a mini-gum-gum-rocket into the portal. Nami and Zolo just sort of….walk in.

At the Xiaolin Temple, Omi and the rest of the Xiaolin Dragons are training. Suddenly, Dojo flies in. He was talking a flying trip(a flying trip to dragons is like a little walk in the garden for humans).

"Hey! Guys! We got a new Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo holds up the scroll. As the little animation starts up, it starts swirling unnaturally. A complex spiral of black and blue is seen. "That's weird," Dojo says, "this hasn't ever happened before…" Then, as Dojo looks deeply into the spiral-thing, a note in a bottle suddenly jumps out of it. It hits Dojo square in the nose, and he gets knocked back. The spiral-thing stops and the scroll closes by itself. Dojo stops having that "Sheng-Gong-Wu-Sense". He sits up, and rubs his nose. "Oww…what was that?"

Kimiko picks up the letter-in-the-bottle. She uncorks it, and takes the note out.

"It says…'"'Dear everyone at the Xiaolin Temple,

If this is someone other than the mentioned above, please put this message back in this bottle, cork it, and obliterate it. If this reader is one of the mentioned above, I am glad you have received this note. I am inviting you to a party at my mansion. It will have music, dancing, food, and much more. However, as this destination is quite far away(trust me, even with someone as Dojo you would not be able to get here) I have provided a more reliable source of transportation. All you need to do is say the word "Onuuke" and you will find out the rest. I cannot reveal any more, as the information in the wrong hands will do more than give them knowledge. I wish you luck.

-Ryuu Onuuke'"

Raimundo says, "Hmm! Sounds like a good time."

Master Fung says, "I do not know. It could be a trap, sprung by an evil such as Wuya."

Kimiko says, "Aw, come on, can we just check it out?"

Master Fung thinks for about 17 seconds, then says, "Well, you must accept the responsibilities of your consequences of--"

Raimundo says, "Onuuke!"

A portal that consists of spiraling green-and-white colors appears, about big enough for 3 Clays to fit. As everyone tries to go in, the result of them all going in at the same time is that they are wedged in for a few seconds. Dojo turns to his full size, and pushes them in. He follows. Master Fung thinks about going, but decides not to.


	3. SSBKingdom Hearts Prolouge

For the disclaimer/summary, refer to chapter 1 and for the randomness/weirdness warning refer to chapter 2. On to the story!

At Super Smash Brothers Base(its initials are not to be confused with the game Super Smash Brothers Brawl), which is the place where all the smashers go when they're not fighting(or they are going to), Mario is talking to Link and Pikachu.

"Hey…uh…anyone-a seen Kirby?"

"Nope." Link answers.

"Pikk-pi. (Nowhere)" Pikachu says.

Then, Kirby taps Mario on the shoulder.

"Oh, he-a was just-a getting the mail." Mario says.

Mario takes the parcel from Kirby, and then Falco and Mewtwo notice it.

"Hey, whatcha got there?" Falco asks.

"Let's find out." Mewtwo says, and telekinetically brings the package to himself. He opens the brown paper covering it, and finds a box. It looks like a shoe box, but without the logos. When he opens it, he finds a letter in a bottle surrounded by cotton.

"Hmm, interesting." Mewtwo says. He reads it,

"'Dear Smashers of the SSBB,

If this is someone other than the mentioned above, please put this message back in this bottle, cork it, and obliterate it. If this reader is one of the mentioned above, I am glad you have received this note. I am inviting you to a party at my mansion. It will have music, dancing, food, and much more. However, as this destination is quite far away(I know how far some of you have traveled, but this is actually in a whole other world) I have provided a source of transportation. All you need to do is say the word "Onuuke" and you will find out the rest. I cannot reveal any more, as the information in the wrong hands will do more than give them knowledge. I wish you luck.

-Ryuu Onuuke'"

Everyone says, "Hmmm…" Except Pikachu, who scratches behind his ear.

Ness comes in, and sees everyone huddled over that note.

"OOH! OOH! What's THAT!" Ness excitedly says.

"Well, it says 'Smashers of the SSBB', so I guess that includes Ness, too." Mewtwo says.

Mario gives the note to Ness, who reads it.

"…So Onuuke, huh? Well what ABOUT him, then?" Ness says, and as soon as he does, a vortex with all the visible-color-spectrum-colors opens, about a little bigger than Bowser.

"COOOL!" Ness literally leaps in.

Falco shrugs and runs in. Mario thinks about it, then looks at Mewtwo. …Which really doesn't do anything. He does his famous "Mario-jump" in.

'Hmmmmmm…' Mewtwo thinks, 'this portal must close when everyone is in, right? But it must have some sort of mechanism to tell if someone doesn't go, so it can make an exception. Interesting…there must be others like this, if you would actually need a PORTAL to go there.'

Pichu comes along.

"Pichu, Pi-pichu! (Hi, Mewtwo!)" Pichu says. "Pichu chu-chu-pichu? (What's with the big, swirly thing?)"

Mewtwo tells Pichu what just happened.

"Chuuu! (Yaaay!) " Pichu runs in.

Mewtwo rubs his forehead. 'What a child,' Mewtwo thinks. He decides to tell everyone about the portal. Everyone but Gannondorf and Donkey Kong come in…G and DK are in an avid chess battle, and have not stopped playing for 13 hours(they keep declaring re-matches). Mewtwo is extremely disappointed that ANYONE would lose even ONCE to a monkey. He goes into the portal, and it closes.

At Hollow Bastion Sora, Donald, and Goofy are visiting Cid and Leon and the rest. Well, right now, they're walking to that house. When they get there, Cid stands up.

"Perfect timing," He says.

"What?" Sora says.

Cid holds up a disk and says, "I just got this today. A person was just walking along and…gave it to me. His name was something like "Dragon". Anyway, we deciphered this disk, and here's what it says."

Cid puts the disk into the drive, and boots up the computer. He types for a few seconds, and a large screen appears.

"Dear Sora, Donald, Goofy, and anyone else who happens to see this,

Please make sure not to show this message to anyone else, and I am sure it is you because I hand-delivered it to Cid. I am inviting you to a party at my mansion. It will have music, dancing, food, and much more. This disk is actually an item with a keyhole allowing you to open up my world to you. I cannot reveal any more, as the information in the wrong hands will do more than give them knowledge. I wish you luck.

-Ryuu Onuuke'"

"O…kay….?" Sora says.

Cid takes the disk out, and Sora takes his keyblade out. Sora points his keyblade at the now glowing disk, and some kind of ray shoots out. Then, a magic keyhole appears. Sora does the same thing to that, too. The view switches to the world map, and it shows "Onnuke's World". Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon go there.

Ohh! Just remembered to tell you this:

FYI, the reason why it keeps saying "this information in the wrong hands…" is because some evil guy could use the portal system to their advantage. Thanks for reading, and please, R&R!


	4. BoBoBoSonic Prolouge

Okie…for the disclaimer, go to the first page. There is also a summary there but if you don't want to spoil the story don't read that part. On chapter 2 there is a randomness/weirdness warning but if you have read this far you must either be okay with it or not be okay with it but are somehow still reading, and either way you know what I mean anyway so I'll stop. Lol. Za. Oh, and that thing about hammerspace…go to wikipedia and look up "hammerspace". Lol-a-za. Oh, and this chapter also includes Don Patch and BoBoBo NOT BEING RANDOM! OMG-ZA! No clue why I'm obsessed with the suffix -za.

Beauty, at the time, was being annoyed by Bobobo and Don Patch. Whenever she said something, Bobobo and Don Patch would put on Beauty costumes and repeat what she said in makeshift voices. And when Beauty tried to take advantage of this(by saying something like "I'm so stupid")Bobobo and Don Patch didn't copy her and broke out in laughter. All of a sudden and for no apparent reason, Don Patch starts singing Can't Stop by the Red Hot Chili Peppers and Bobobo starts dancing in mid-air. Beauty knows not to ask them how in the heck they do it, because she knows it will lead to even more randomness. Don Patch then turns into a panda, and Bobobo turns into a Ferret. They start singing Yankee Doodle Dandy while trying to eat a bicycle that they, like all their other random-objects-seemingly-pulled-out-of-nowhere, got from Hammerspace. Somehow they manage to do both. At the same time. Again, Beauty doesn't bother to ask because she will not get an answer, but even more randomness than if she didn't. Suddenly, Bobobo pulls out a note from, again, hammerspace and reads it.

"Hey, Beauty, I think it's for you." The King of Randomness who was named Bobobo says.

"Yeah. It even comes with some lipstick." The Prince of Randomness, namely Don Patch says.

"Well, where's the lipstick?" Beauty inquires.

Don Patch quickly stops applying lipstick and hides it behind his back. "I have no clue what you're talking about, Beauty."

Beauty snatches the note from Don Patch before he does any more random stuff associated with it. She reads it,

"'Dear Beauty,

If this is Don Patch or Bobobo, give this note to Beauty or I will be forced to smack you repeatedly with bananas peels until you both turn into lettuce. If this is Beauty, of course I was not going to do that. I am inviting you all to a party that will have music, dancing, food, games, and much more. BoBoBo and Don Patch: this is a direct order. DO NOT tamper with the food supply! You can get here by saying the word "Onuuke". Goodbye, and see you at the party.

-Ryuu Onuuke'"

Don Patch, for some reason, stops acting random for about 3 minutes. So far only 1 minute has passed so there's 2 minutes left before he becomes random again.

"Don Patch, why are you being so not-random?" Beauty inquires.

Don Patch just shrugs and says, "Well, I just don't feel like it. We might as well go to the party."

BoBoBo nods his head and says, "Yup, I'm not going to act random for a little while, too. Onuuke."

A portal-vortex-thingie with swirling colors of yellow, pink, and blue appears. BoBoBo and Don Patch go in. Beauty wonders if the two are feeling alright and then she goes in too.

Sonic is in an obstacle course Tails recently built. It pretty much looks like a normal sonic video game level. When Sonic finishes it, he gets an "S" grade. Sonic gets so happy that for some misunderstood reason turns into Super Sonic.

"So THAT'S why they call it "S" level!" Sonic says.

Tails flies down, holding a chaos emerald. "HEY SONIC! Check it out! I just found it while I was flying along the beach."

Sonic takes the black jewel of power from Tails. "Hey wait a minute…"

"What?" Tails answers to Sonic's speculation.

Sonic thinks for a second, and counts on his fingers. Then, he thinks some more, and says, "First of all, there isn't a BLACK chaos emerald. Secondly, we already HAVE all 7 chaos emeralds!"

Miles Prower the Fox gasps and says, "Yeahhhh! Y'know what this means, Sonic? Either that's a new chaos emerald, or it's a fake!"

"Tails, don't you have one of those power-measurey-thingies, to tell if it's a real one or not?"

Tails didn't have time to answer, because the black emerald suddenly made a chiming sound and said in a monotonous voice, "Voice patterns recognized: Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox. Sonic the Hedgehog."

The odd jewel started floating, out of Sonic's hands, and played a voice recording, the speaker being male and having a heavy Asian accent:

"Dear Sonic and Tails,

Do not be afraid, I am no one to fear. This is simply an invitation to a party at my mansion. You can bring the following people with you: Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose--"

"Pfft!" Sonic said, "As IF!"

The voice continued. "—Big the Cat, and Cream the Rabbit. You may reach this party at any time by simply throwing this onyx into the air and saying, "Onuuke". I wish you luck and a great time.

-Ryuu Onuuke."

About a few seconds after the voice recording had ended, the floating fake chaos emerald stopped glowing and floating and dropped to the ground. Tails was ecstatic. Sonic was just sort of…content. Amy Rose taps Sonic on the shoulder.

"AGG-WAA! A-A-Amy, Don't do that!" Sonic exclaims after jumping from being startled.

Amy giggles and says, "I'm sorry, Sonic, lovey-dear! Hee Hee Hee! Bring me to the party or I'll have to put THIS into effect."

Amy holds up a contract that pretty much says that Sonic has to do whatever she wants for the rest of their lives.

"You can't make me sign it!" Sonic says.

"Oh yes I can!" Amy protests.

Amy takes out a machine that she snuck off of Dr.Eggman.

"It's the writer-forcer-3000! It FORCES you to write stuff, and I can sure use it on you." Amy says. "So lemme go to the party or it's WRITER-FORCER-3000 TIME!"

Sonic, at that moment, is glad that Amy is kind of dumb, because at any time she could have just used it to make him sign that contract. To make sure that she doesn't get that idea no matter what, he obliged. Amy claps her hands and smiles. She then does some kind of freakish dance. Before anything can get any weirder, Tails throws the tech-infused Onyx up in the air and says, "Onuuke". A portal with swirling colors of blue, yellow, andred appears. Tails hurriedly jumps in. Sonic follows so quickly he almost goes in before Tails. Amy tells EVERYONE(that the Onyx said was okay, anyway)about the party and everyone goes in. She waltzes with herself in.

Oh, and for the people who read the summary in the first chapter…HAHAHA! In other words, that was a fake one. Again, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—HACKCOUGHHABLETTCHCKK! This story is actually sometimes based on randomness and craziness. If you like stuff like that I suggest you read "One Closet at a Time". It's really good, for people who like random stuff. Lol. Za.


	5. The MiyaMansion and BoBoBo cooking

All I pretty much have to say(other than this whole chapter, lol)is that the disclaimer is on page 1. Please, R&R, and if I get reviews then I will make up to 4 CHAPTERS A DAY! Please no flaming.

There are about 2,000,000 nintendogs playing in a giant pen, with all the things they could ever want. Whenever someone gets the game Nintendogs and buys one, then one is taken out and given to the person with the game. Suddenly, a portal appears with swirling colors of orange, brown, tan, white, and black. About 120 dogs jump in while the other ones either try to jump in but it closes before they can, notice it but don't jump in, or just ignore it.

At Angel Land, Pit is playing a harp when a vortex swirling with grey, white, and brown opens, captures him, and closes in about 1.8 seconds.

…And such a process continues with other worlds. Portals randomly opening, without such invitation as with BoBoBo's or Kingdom Hearts's or Sonic's, but of course they each had a reason. A man was behind this, opening each portal to the specified location at the specified person, if not personnel, and being sucked up involuntarily to the party. The reason why they did not get an invitation, or so much as a warning, was because that the man only had time to spare for a few several custom invitations, so he only did that to the most well-known. So, when the puzzled beings reached their destination, al they could do was wonder. To make this simpler to understand, I will make this scene in the view of the "guests".

Sonic, The Smashers, BoBoBo, Luffy, Omi, Sora, all of the people invited from their realm, Pit, Wolf O' Donnell, Metaknight, Goku, Inuyasha, Vaati("kid" form), and Megaman land on the cool, white, marble tile of what appears to be the ballroom floor. It's quite a mess, really. Especially when about 120 Nintendogs all pour out like heavy, furry rain upon each of their heads when the portal opens, releasing them into the place.

Beauty says, "PUPPIES!" She swarms all over them, drooling.

Amy says, "SONIC!" She grabs Sonic and starts hugging and kissing him vigorously, who starts writing his will.

Luffy says, "COOOL!"

Ness says, "I WANT SODA!"

Sora and Inuyasha says, "WHERE ARE WE?"

BoBoBo says, "FIRE TRUCK!" He waves his arms around and dons a Scottish outfit.

Megaman says, "I GOTTA PEE!" He tries to hold it in and does the "pee-dance".

Suddenly, a Japanese man in a business suit walks into the ballroom, which is beautifully decorated and lit by a crystal chandelier.

"Oh, I seem to have configured all the portals to match the time-differences upon departure. Welcome, travelers." He says.

"Okay, wait wait wait…" Pit says, one of the people who was just picked up without explanation, "PLEASE tell me what in the heck is going on here! And who are you, anyway?"

The man smiles. "I am Shigeru Miyamoto, most well-known for my creation of Nintendo. I brought you here because I thought we could celebrate how far Nintendo has gotten. The reason why I have brought some of you here who are not created by Nintendo is because I thought it would just be fun to have some special guests. Like I said, this party will have music, dancing, food, and of course, video games but there will also be special events that I will declare every twenty minutes. I won't tell you what they are; you'll just have to find out for yourself. Have fun."

Shigeru bows and exits the room. Speakers start up. They are playing the BoBoBo theme song; apparently they play music in alphabetical/categorizational order. About ½ of the people are dancing, but the other half(Beauty, BoBoBo, Don Patch, Sonic, Amy, Megaman, Ness/a few other smashers, and Metaknight)are doing other things. Beauty is being overwhelmed by puppies(apparently she likes being overwhelmed by puppies), BoBoBo and Don Patch are in the kitchen making food, Sonic is hurriedly trying to make a restraining order while running away from Amy all throughout the Mansion, Megaman is in the bathroom, Ness and the other smashers are in a soda-drinking contest, and Metaknight and Vaati are talking about tactics against their enemies, and if they should team up. Metaknight and Vaati seem to get along well. Back in the kitchen, BoBoBo and Don Patch are laughing manically. But knowing them, it's probably just from randomness. They put on cooking hats(which, in reality, are actually armadillos made out of elastic)and start making the food. However, they use a certain ingredient a lot…


	6. Fan Trouble and the Sugarish

All I have to say here is that there's a Disclaimer on chapter 1 and lol-a-za. Oh, and that Mewtwo's not a villain, he's actually some kind of Anti-Hero. Not the anti-hero who does good stuff for bad reasons, the anti-hero who does bad stuff for…being-bossed-around and being-driven-crazy reasons. In the pokemon canon you'd say that he's actually neutral.

In the living room of the mansion, Ness is drinking soda. A lot. Of soda.

The smashers scream, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

For some reason, another portal opens, swirling with black and white, and Dark from D.N.Angel falls out. Miyamoto personally explains to him that's happening. He sees the new Villain and Anti-Hero Group(or the VAHG)and joins the fun. It's consisted of Bowser, Metaknight, Vaati, Mewtwo, Dark Link, and for some reason, a Nintendog. This Nintendog actually happens to be the Nintendog of Gannondorf, who owns a Nintendog game pack.

Back in the Miya-Mansion kitchen…

BoBoBo says, "Well, Don Patch, I think it's all finished!"

Don Patch answers, "Great! They'll be so happy to see all the food we made."

BoBoBo and Don Patch bring the food outside. Miyamoto realizes they're finished, and then pushes a button. A hole in the floor appears and a table comes out of it. BoBoBo and Don Patch put the food on the table so fast it can only be done in anime. Just as fast everyone(except Sonic and Amy, who are still running around the house) crowds around the table and begins eating.

Sonic, who stops running once he finishes writing his restraining order, says, "HA! RESTRAINING ORDER!"

Amy backs off. Then, she uses the writer-forcer-3000 to make Sonic mess up the Restraining Order. Amy smiles, then tackles Sonic and starts kissing him.

Meanwhile, at one of the windows…

"Like, Oh-Em-GEE, Vicky, you're so totally right!" A valley/fan-girl says.

There are about 24 girls and 21 boys crowded around a window. They're watching the fictional characters of their dreams party.

"I say…let's ram the door!" A fan-boy says.

"I say…let's start a RIOT!" Another fan-boy says.

"I say…let's ram the door!" The first fan-boy says.

"I say…let's KISS THEM!" Another valley/fan-girl says.

"I say…let's ram the door!" The first fan-boy says.

The first fan-boy starts banging on the door. Every fan-kid outside the Miya-Mansion just shrugs and starts banging on the door. The boys are just shouting and the girls are saying stuff like, "WE LOVE YOUUUUUUU!" And giggling.

Inside, Miyamoto hears the screaming, banging, and shouting. So does everyone else in the mansion(the table's near the front door). They know that door's not going to hold out much longer. Every strong character(such as Bowser, Mewtwo(his PK powers are extremely powerful), and BoBoBo)tries to hold the doors back, while Wire Frames from Super Smash Brothers Melee help. After 30 seconds of trying to hold them back, the fictional characters succeed.

"Well, at least that's over." Megaman says.

All of a sudden, a window shatters as 45 fan-kids pour through it.

"You know what they say," Raimundo says.

"Never count your chickens before they hatch." Clay says.

Fans spread out all over characters, some even doing some kind of tug-of-war on them. Except for the Nintendogs, they are just admired, pet, and other things a fan-girl would do if she ever encountered a Nintendog. Shigeru pulls some kind of portable radio out of his jacket.

"Code F! We have a Code F, over." He hurriedly says.

All of a sudden, Wire Frames grab all the characters, struggling through a sea of fans. The magnetic floor turns on, and a giant fan is activated in the back of the room. Anyone who was not clinging to a wire frame is blown out of the mansion. There is also a lockdown, where steel doors and windows roll down to cover the already existing ones. The fan turns off, and the wire frames disappear. All of a sudden, Inuyasha starts acting strangely. He starts running around so quickly you can hardly see him, and he talks so quickly that everything he says is slurred into one word. Then, Megaman starts acting the same. Then Sora. All of a sudden everyone is acting like this.

Sonic, who didn't eat the food and somehow got away from Amy, says to BoBoBo and Don Patch, "What in the HECK did you put in that food!"

BoBoBo and Don Patch both answer, "…Nothing."

Amy looks at everyone. "Doesn't look like nothing."

BoBoBo corrects himself and Don. "…That is, nothing but sugar."

Don Patch continues, "Yes, every single food item was made entirely of sugar."

Sonic slaps his head at the results of BoBoBo and Don Patch's randomness. He's also GLAD he didn't touch that sugar-infested food.

Bowser starts having hallucinations because some of the sugar is going to his head. "I love you, stairs!" He tries to hug them, but trips over one. "Playing hard-to-get, are we?"

Shigeru, Sonic, and Amy can do nothing but stare at the craziness that is happening at the Miya-Mansion. Now there's two reasons why they're glad there was a lockdown.


	7. More FT and the Outsiders

2 things: Disclaimer on chapter 1 and if Leetspeak annoys you badly then this chapter has a little(just ignore it because it's not vital to the story).

Sonic and Amy were running around the house, trying to round everyone up. But it was just impossible. All the other characters from the Sonic dimension were either equally fast or not as fast but still too fast for the actual Sonic to do something. Every time Amy tried to pick up a Nintendog, she would freeze in mid-crouch and stare at it because "it was just TOO _CUTE_". The little Nintendog would then proceed to running away at Mach 2. The computer was going crazy because Megaman was virtually running around the web. Sonic thought he saw something, stopped the computer(which, by the way, was REALLY hard to do, also considering Eggman's the techno-geek and Sonic usually FIGHTS computers), and went back to the picture that was last flashed on the screen. It was a fan-site of pictures, the one displayed was one of Sonic and Amy getting married. Sonic fainted, and then Megaman appeared on the screen laughing maniacally, and started to make the computer go crazy again. Amy saw the chance, and proceeded to kiss Sonic and hug him and do crazy things. Miyamoto, at the time, was cursing in Japanese. Something was triggered in Inyu-Yasha by the cursing and insulting. He stopped having a sugar rush, and started chasing after Miyamoto for revenge, holding out his sword and shrieking.

Meanwhile, the fans hadn't given up yet. One of them happened to have perfect replicas of the Iron Boots from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time(48, to be exact)and gave everyone some. However, many of them heavily complained.

"They're too big!"

"They're too heavy!"

"How do I get them on?"

The fan-kid slapped his face. How do I deal with these kinds of people? He thought. Then, he saw something. Ganon(not Dorf, just Ganon)was outside, eating grass like a cow. He must have escaped before the lockdown. Perfect, The fan-kid thought, rubbing his hangs together with glee. The plan is starting to take action. He glanced at the other whining and struggling fan-kids, and then thought, Well, the OTHER one.

After Sonic regained consciousness, covered with Amy kisses, he thought, What happened! He saw a mirror, and almost died of shock. He raced to a bathroom as fast as he could to wash the lipstick off.

"I may never live with dignity again," He said sorrowfully as he finished wiping all the lipstick off. Then, out the bathroom window(it was made with Plexiglass), he saw something.

"Uh…..Oh…."

Miyamoto was STILL being chased by Inyu-Yasha. He was inexplicably tired, but he kept running for his life anyway. Then, Sonic at 350 MPH(his TOP speed is 400 MPH, I think)picked up Miyamoto as he was running, and started running the other way.

"I'm SAVED!" Miyamoto shrieked, while still being carried by Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, I swear I'll end my disputes with Sega as soon as I can." (Referring to how Nintendo stopped fighting with Sega)

"Well, even though that IS good, that's not the reason why I need you. LOOK!"

Sonic slowed down once he reached the bathroom door, and put Miyamoto down. Miyamoto looked out the window. Outside, fans were tying some sort of Ganon-Leash onto Ganon. Somehow, he wasn't trying to obliterate them. Instead, he actually seemed to like it, and started panting like a dog.

"This…is not good." Miyamoto said under his breath. "If they get control of him, who knows what would happen. I even had to give Link a maximum of 20 hearts JUST to beat HIM." Miyamoto said, more audibly.

"I thought you could have a maximum of _30_ hearts?" Said Sonic, having played Ocarina of Time.

Miyamoto looked like he was in pain. "Gameshark. Don't ask."

Sonic understood his pain. Though a cheating device, he had been tortured countless ways ranging from dying randomly to falling though infinite matter to suddenly turning into Amy(the worst of all).

Then, Miyamoto brightened up. "Hey! That gives me an idea! Well…two, anyway."

He brought Sonic(Amy and Inyu-Yasha, who were still not hyper, were just hanging out, talking about stuff while trying to ignore…well…everything)with him to a room. It was filled with loads of technology.

"This is my Portal-Generating room," Miyamoto started to lecture, "recently built. I think I can bring a few 'friends' to stop this…"

He told one of his scientists some weird, complicated stuff(not to mention it was in Japanese so it was even HARDER to understand) and then a few words that were recognizable: "Miggingno, 'M, Shadow Link, and Mewthree." (Whatever you think they look like, you can imagine them that way because there is no "real" way for them to look)

Suddenly, two portals opened. A gameboy with Pokemon Blue in it started to shake violently. Then, two figures that Sonic guessed were Missingno and 'M exited through the screen, and grew to their real-life size once they were fully out. Then, the two portals changed colors from monochrome to sepia to finally swirling colors of Black and swirling colors of black-and-purple-and-grey, and Shadow Link and Mewthree came out, respectively. Miyamoto explained what happened to them, and they all nodded and still stood as straight and still as they could(they were all, technically, owned by Miyamoto).

"Okay," He started, "this is what you're going to have to do…"


	8. EG:SoF! aka WBX,LMBFtP!

Yes! I know, I know, a chapter is finally up. Well, actually, a lot of the gap was from me going to San Francisco, New York, and Iowa all in the same month. I live around a middle-ish of the country, so that's very far. While I was there, however, I wrote notes for my next two chapters! And about the title…it's an inside joke, it's referring to Gannon and what the fans do to him. Well, not only that, but if you've seen that episode of that show(I can't say which ones, it'll give it away, but yes, they do say "that guy" or "that technique" a lot)then you know that a pleasant surprise is up ahead. Also, the fact that it's long and uses unnecessary exclamation marks might give you a hint. I've been kind of obsessed with it lately, anyway, so I couldn't help myself. Also, if it says "Part 1" when it's not supposed to or when it doesn't say that then it's because I only have written notes on my notebook thus far(the words I'm typing are not even thought of in my notebook)and therefore I can't predict whether it can be long enough to be in two parts. Oh, and before I forget, I don't own any of the many commercialized brands that I have included in my story. Anyway, for the long title(get ready!):

_**Chapter Seven, part one:**_

Everyone Gathered! Showdown of Faith!

A.K.A.

Wild Beast Explosion! Like Many Bullets Fired to Pierce!

Miyamoto was starting to sweat. "Well, Sonic, didn't you see what was in the fans' hands?"

Sonic thought, and said, "A pen and paper?"

Miyamoto slammed his hands down on the table(which Miyamoto, M-box, Missingno, Mewthree, and Sonic were conversing around). "NO, _baka_! Energy drinks! A lot of them! If they give—no, just ONE, he'll become extremely unstable! Even those stupid fans won't be able to control him! He might destroy the world!" Miyamoto sat down, exhausted mentally and physically. "Remember…those 20-minute things I told you about?"

Sonic and Amy nodded.

"Well, I was planning for you to fight a REALLY hard "SuperBoss" around now, but Gannon is actually doing pretty much doing the job. However, if they give him those energy drinks…" Miyamoto shook his head. "He'll destroy all the worlds."

Sonic looks down, Amy has tears in her eyes. M-Box is sucking on a game cartridge, trying to get all the tasty data out. Then, InuYasha walks in.

"Well, I'll help. I guess I kind of have a specialty when it comes to killing giant demons."

Mewtwo then walks in, along with Pichu, Pikachu, Charmy, all the Xiaolin Dragons(including Dojo), Goku, BoBoBo, and Don Patch.

"Why aren't any of YOU hyper right now?" Sonic asks.

"My mental stability is far superior than any of yours, of course maybe excluding Mewthree," Mewtwo says, "Goku, Pichu, and Pikachu's high level of energy stored in their bodies burns off the sugar a lot faster than any of us, BoBoBo and Don Patch didn't even touch the food, the Xiaolin Dragons drink so much tea every day that they're used to high levels of caffeine or sugar, and Charmy's already so hyper that the sugar doesn't make a difference."

"Well, that's good that we now have more characters," Miyamoto said, "but I might try just _one last stop_. You go ahead and I'll go get them."

Everyone watched in confusion as Miyamoto punched some Japanese symbols on the keyboard and walked into a portal that started glowing orange, pink, and dark blue. InuYasha then adjusted his sword and hilt and said, "Well, we need to get ready. But don't take too long. Those fans might give that monstrous thing those energy drinks any time."

And speaking of fans, one then knocked on the window.

"Hey, you! ♥♥♥♥ Well, listen up! If you don't surrender to us now, we'll give Gannon these!" The fan held up a Monster energy drink.

"But then even YOU wouldn't be able to control him!" Goku said.

"Dot Dot Dot!" The fan said, a sneer on his face. "Didn't you even look at his collar? That's not an ordinary collar; it puts him under our control!"

"But what if it's removed somehow?" Charmy said.

"HA! Fat chance, stupid bee!"

Then, a far-off fan voice is heard, "HEY! Charmy is NOT stupid! I LOVE YOU CHARMY! ♥♥♥♥♥"

"Umm, riiiight…anyway," The first fan said, "so what do you think? Will you surrender to us?"

More far-off fan voices are heard. "I WANNA GLOMP INU-PIE!" "SONIIIIIIIIIC!" "MEWTWO, YOU'RE SO COOOOL!" "BOBOBOOOOOO!"

"Pi-Pichu Pichu!" Pichu(duh)says.

"Who cares about THAT!" Mewtwo coldly says.

"Pichu!"

"Pfft, you're just a stupid little suicidal mouse."

"PICHUUUU!"

"NO! I hate you, go away!"

The fan-kid tapped the glass again. "Hellooo? Are you thinkin' about it?"

"I think you know the answer," Sonic said, "NO!"

Gannon was led into view, still as happy as a little schoolgirl. All 48 fans then went over to him, holding up the energy drinks.

Amy got close to Sonic. "I don't know, Sonnie-poo, I'm afraid. Hold me! NOW!"

Sonic nervously glanced back and forth between Amy and Gannon and the fans with the energy drinks. "Err….uhh….Amy! What's the matter with you…GO AWAY!"

The fans started opening the energy drinks.

InuYasha grabbed his sword hilt. "Is everyone ready?"

"WHAT!(PII!)" Charmy, Pichu, Pikachu, Sonic, and Amy said.

"Looks like we don't have a choice. Just be prepared for anything."

Everyone eventually nodded, and then opened the doors and walked(for Charmy and Mewtwo, flied)outside.

"Alright, alright…Just, before anyone says anything, _put the cans down_." Mewtwo said, trying to talk and use his psychic powers at the sametime.

"First, disable your abilities and drop your weapons," the fan-boy who knocked on the glass said, holding the energy drink closest to Gannon's mouth, "and let us hug you! TIGHT!"

'This is bad…Mewtwo, I hope you're reading my mind right now,' InuYasha thought.

'I am.' Mewtwo telepathically said. 'Everyone, think, because we can hear you, but the fans can't.'

A character screamed in their head and everyone winced.

'Sorry,' Charmy thought, 'I just always wanted to scream in my head and have someone hear.'

Mewtwo got so angry that everyone near him could feel it. 'We need IDEAS! Not NONSENSE!'

Random words such as "chicken pie" and "fruity butt" and "phlegm burgers" started pouring out.

'BoBoBo, Don Patch, you're no help.' Sonic thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The fan-boy screamed. "ANSWER NOW!" The can got so close it almost touched Gannon's mouth.


	9. Part 2

Anyway, again, sorry for the long gap and title, I hope this makes up for it!

_**Chapter Seven, part 2: Everyone Gathered: Showdown of Faith! A.K.A. Wild Beasts Explosion, like Many Bullets Fired to Pierce!**_

Mewtwo then tried to fling some of the fans away, but try as he could, he couldn't.

"WHY AREN'T MY DA POWERS WORKING!" Mewtwo screamed.

"Well, Mewtwo, if Gannon was in the Pokemon world, you might say he's a…dark/fighting type." The boy's cold and flowing voice echoed in their heads.

"I see, psychic doesn't affect dark, and because all the fans are so close to him, then your powers don't affect them or Gannon." Missingno. said.

"WE WARNED YOU, SO GOODBYE!" The fans then started pouring the energy drinks into Gannon's large mouth, which happily slurps them up.

"**_GANNON HAPPY!_**" Gannon said.

Then, suddenly, Gannon grew 10 times his size and his gruesome features became even more developed. His eyes then started glowing a ghastly red. However, this increase in size made the collar become way too small and therefore snap off.

"Whoopsie, heh heh…" The fan-boy said. All of the other fans glared at him. The skies turned dark and horrible black clouds gather in the sky.

"**_GANNON ANGRY!_**"

Gannon then stomped the ground with his mighty foot, and the ground shook heavily.

All of a sudden, a patch of bright light then appeared as a portal opened up on top of the Miya-mansion.

"CATCH!" Miyamoto said.

All the Chaos Emeralds and all sorts of Sheng Gong Wu then dropped down. The four XD, Sonic, and Amy caught them. Everyone(even Gannon)looked up.

"All right, everyone ready?" Miyamoto said.

"HAI!" The group said.

Gannon roared and charged for the Miya-Mansion.

"STOP HIM AT ALL COSTS!"

Then, all sorts of battle cries were heard as the 15-kid group ran at Gannon. At this point, it became clear who they were as they leapt off the mansion.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

"BYAKUGAN!"

"CHAAA!"

"SHARINGAN!"

"N-N-Naruto?" The fans shrieked, and start to run over. However, Charmy blocked them.

"Get out of out way, stupid bee!" One of the fans said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. No matter how much you love us, would you rather die?"

"YES!" They all screamed.

"Think of it this way," Charmy continued, "if you die, then you won't be able to enjoy us any more!"

That stopped the fans dead in their tracks.

"Looks like they're having some trouble, we should go help." Sonic said.

"We'll get ripped to shreds if we do. There are so few of us…" Mewtwo said.

Miyamoto then had an idea.

"Pichu, Pikachu, come with me."

"Pi!"

"Pi!"

They walked into the Miya-Mansion, over to the still-hyper Dr.Mario. Miyamoto called over Mewtwo and Rock Lee. He got Mewtwo and Lee to hold him still, and then grabbed Pichu and Pikachu and rubbed them together and then slammed them down on Dr.Mario to burn all the excess sugar off of him.

"MAMA MIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA!" Dr.Mario shrieked as the electricity ran through him. He then just laid there, reeking of burnt fish. When he got up, it was about 3 minutes later. "What-a the HECK was-a that for!"

"DOCTOR! You're cured!" Miyamoto said, hardly believing that his plan worked. "Now that you are, I need you to cure everyone else."

Dr.Mario looked at all the other hyper characters and said, "All right, but-a I need a little while to-a make the vitamins. Also, how-a can I give them-a the vitamins if they're-a so fast?"

"That's why I brought Mewtwo and Lee. Mewtwo will hold them steady while Lee delivers the sugar-neutralizing vitamins to all the characters. Also," Miyamoto looked directly at Lee, "you need to take off your weights."

Lee actually jumped back from shock. "M-M-Miyamoto-sama! I…I can only take them off if I'm protecting a large group of people and if I have Gai-sempai's permission!"

Miyamoto leaned over to Lee and whispered in his ear, "What's why I asked him right before I left."

He leaned back, and Lee then started smiling and laughing. "H-Hai!" He removed his orange legwarmer things, and then his heavy weights, which he carefully placed on the marble so it would only crack it, not destroy it. He then stretched, savoring the incredible difference in weight.

"After you cure everyone, bring them outside. From there I'll tell you what to do." Miyamoto then rushed back outside to check how everyone was doing.

"Miyamoto, we're sorry we caused this." The fans said, crying. "Can we do anything?"

Miyamoto thought, and said, "Well, you can help Dr.Mario make the sugar-neutralizing vitamins."

All the fans brightened up and rushed inside the Miya-mansion. Miyamoto looked at how the ninjas were doing. Everyone's only slightly injured other than Hinata, Shino, and Tenten. Miyamoto told Sakura to heal their injuries.

"CHAAAARGE!" Screams Ness as characters poured out of the Miya-Mansion, completely cured of their high level of sugar.

"DOCTOR! …Thank you." Miyamoto said. "All right, Sakura, thanks, Dr.Mario will now handle the rest."

It was a truly amazing sight to see all these characters battle the giant, rearing monster of utter doom and chaos. The fans could do nothing but stare and BoBoBo but play his bagpipe.

"ZELDA! LINK! YOUNG LINK! Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

"FANS, AND EVERYONE ELSE! TRY TO HOLD GANNON STILL!" Miyamoto screamed. Everyone did everything in their power to hold Gannon steady. "NOW!"

Zelda holding a game disk with "SSBM" on it, Link holding the maser sword, and Young Link holding a gamecube got ready to seal Gannon in the game. First, Zelda used all her magic to turn Gannon back to normal Gannondorf, so she fainted. However, he was still high on energy drinks so he was still a high threat. Young Link put SSBM in the Gamecube. Then, him holding up the gamecube and Link holding up the Master Sword, they sealed Gannondorf back in the game. The sky turned light again and the clouds dissolved, and it was a beautiful day once again.

"Glad that's over. Well, see ya." Dark said.

"You're leaving?" Miyamoto asked.

"Yeah," He stretched and said, "that's about enough action in one day for me."

"Well…I'll prepare a portal for you. Goodbye, Dark and Daisuke." Miyamoto said, also tired, walking into the Miya-mansion. "Oh! That reminds me…this was about 40 minutes, so time for another thing. It's the villains against the heroes--"

He stopped, for everyone plopped down, completely exhausted.

"What a day. I'll put everyone in beds."

And so the first day ends.


End file.
